The invention refers to a suction nozzle for cleaning apparatuses for domestic or industrial use such as vacuum cleaners, electric brushes or similar, equipped with two arms which can be directed in a plurality of positions, in order to clean efficiently even when there are obstacles or in zones which are difficult to reach, without reducing the suction surface.
It is well-known that suction nozzles of vacuum cleaners or similar have difficulty in performing an efficient cleaning in proximity with corners or when there are obstacles such as the legs of furniture or suchlike.
The state of the art includes a suction nozzle provided with arms, or lateral fins, pivoting on the front part of the nozzle and movable between two positions, respectively open and closed, which allow the nozzle to adapt to the width of the suction area. When they are in the open position, the arms are arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the suction nozzle, determining the maximum transverse bulk thereof, and have the maximum usable suction surface pointing downwards. Vice versa, when the arms are in the closed position, parallel to the longitudinal axis of the suction nozzle, the overall bulk of the nozzle, and the usable suction surface, are reduced to a minimum. As a consequence, however, the suction capacity of the cleaning apparatus to which the nozzle is connected is also limited.
This limitation is a shortcoming which wastes time and causes a useless waste of energy on the part of the user, who is obliged to make several passes to clean a particular surface, every time the arms are in the closed position. The present Applicant has devised and embodied this invention to overcome this shortcoming and to obtain further advantages.
The invention is set forth and characterized essentially in the main claim, while the dependent claims describe other innovative characteristics of the invention.
One purpose of the invention is to achieve a suction nozzle for cleaning apparatuses such as vacuum cleaners or similar, of the type comprising suction arms, which will allow an efficient cleaning in proximity with corners, narrow parts or obstacles and which will not modify the suction capacity when it changes configuration.
Another purpose of the invention is to achieve a suction nozzle which will be easy to use and economic to make.
In accordance with these purposes, the suction nozzle according to the invention comprises a central body able to be connected with a cleaning apparatus, and on which at least two suction arms pivot on opposite sides with respect to a median longitudinal axis. The at least two suction arms can be selectively directed from a open position of maximum transverse bulk to at least a closed position of minimum transverse bulk. The central body comprises at least a suction chamber and each suction arm is provided with a lower suction aperture which defines a relative suction surface.
According to one characteristic of the invention, the sum of the suction surfaces of the two suction arms remains unchanged for whatever position the latter have with respect to the central body.
Each lower suction aperture is in constant communication with the suction chamber of the central body, both in the open position and in the closed position, and in any other intermediate position of the corresponding suction arm.
Moreover, in accordance with a first embodiment, each suction arm can be temporarily kept in the closed position, or in an intermediate position, by corresponding clamping means, while release means are provided to automatically return the suction arm to the open position.
A further advantage of the nozzle according to the invention is that the two suction arms, together with the lower part of the central body, define a very large supporting base for the cleaning apparatus, which can thus remain vertical, autonomously, without needing to be rested on a vertical wall.
In a preferential embodiment, the clamping means each comprise a lever having a hook able to engage with a mating plurality of teeth, movable together with the corresponding suction arm. The release means comprise a pedal attached to the free end of the clamping lever and able to selectively dis-associate the afore-said hook from the teeth, and elastic means able to keep the corresponding suction arm normally in the open position.
In accordance with a second embodiment, the suction chamber is substantially annular in shape and is in communication not only with the two lateral suction arms, but also with at least an additional suction aperture, made on the lower surface of the central body. Advantageously there are two additional apertures, one arranged at the front and one at the rear with respect to the suction arms, and both lying on the median longitudinal axis of the suction nozzle.
In this second embodiment, each suction arm can perform a rotation of about 80xc2x0, both in one direction and the other, with respect to the open position, of maximum bulk, and elastic means are provided to automatically return each suction arm to the open position.